Torture
by Verba
Summary: Après s'être fait torturer dans son enfance par une bande de mangemorts, Harry decide de se venger en plongeant dans le savoir de la sorcellerie.Dans son adolescence, il se rebelle.


Dans cette histoire, Lily et James Potter ne sont pas mort et ils vivent avec leur fils Harry dans le manoir de la famille Potter qui est protégé par un Fidelitas dont Sirius Black est le Gardien du Secret. Voldemort est vivant mais il a l'apparence de Tom Riddle ( il est toujours le maître des Ténèbres et il a toujours ses yeux couleur charbon ardent). Prologue : 

Par une journée ensoleillée, une famille de 3 personnes se promenait, comme tant d'autres familles de sorciers, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait 2 adultes et 1 enfant d'environs 7 ans : le petit garçon avait des cheveux noirs et indisciplinés de son père et les yeux émeraude de sa mère. Ce garçon se nommé Harry Potter.

Tous 3 marchaient d'un pas ni trop lent ni trop pressé a travers la foule qui se rassemblée quotidiennement sur cet endroit très connu du monde sorcier.

Tout était calme quand soudain six ombres noires apparurent devant la famille Potter. Aussitôt la foule se dispersa en hurlement : les mères inquiètes cherchaient leurs enfants, les gens essayaient tous de s'éloigner le plus possible de ces formes noires messagères de mort.

Les Potter eux, avait déjà brandis leur baguettes pour affronter le danger. Les mangemorts, avantagés par leurs nombre ricanèrent. Il y eut une avalanche de sorts plus compliqués les uns que les autres mais les Potter tenaient fermement leurs boucliers magiques entre eux et les mangemort, protégent ainsi leur fils. Soudain les 2 parents de Harry furent touché dans le dos par des éclairs rouges et s'effondrèrent sur le sol, stupéfixé. Le petit Harry, lui, été seul, debout devant les corps de ses parent inerte, entre 9 de ces ombres de malheurs : 6 devant et 3 derrière. Après quelques regards le « chef » de la bande de mangemorts leva sa baguette en murmurant une incantation : « endoloris ». Harry s'écroula par terre sous la douleur soude qui l'envahit quand le sort le toucha , roulant sur lui même les larme aux yeux il criait, il suppliait pour que la douleur s'arrête sous l'œil amusé des mangemorts. Au bout d'un moment qui semblait être des heures pour le petit garçon le bourreau releva sa baguette se qui arrêta le sort. Mais Harry gémissait toujours par terre. Sous ce spectacle morbide les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Une minute passa puis deux et les serviteurs des ténèbres, se maintenant, se regardaient demandant s'il fallait tué ou pas le petit tas qui se balançait de gauche a droite sur le sol pleurant toujours sous le coût de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit. Tout a coup un « crack » sonore retenti et un homme d'une soixantaine d'année aux yeux qui d'habitude pétillés de gentillesse mais qui sous la scène macabre étaient si perçant que les mangemorts tressaillirent avant de transplaner.

Le vieil homme a la barbe planche se précipita vers Harry qui maintenant ne pleurait plus et qui s'était relevé, les yeux vides. Tout en s'approchant le vieil homme du nom d'Albus Dumbledore lava légèrement sa baguette et les parents d'Harry se « réveillèrent » et aussitôt ils étaient de nouveau debout et jetaient des regards affolés dans toutes les direction. Quand ils virent Dumbledore ils se calmèrent et aperçurent leur fils. Lily, la mère de Harry prit son fils dan ses bras en pleurant. James, lui, s'approchait de Dumbledore avec un regard reconnaissant pour lui demandé comment s'était passé la suite des événement après leur stupéfacxions.

Harry, après cet épisode, décida d'étudier et apprendre tous les sorts possible pour ne plus jamais baisser la tète comme se jour là.

**Dans cette histoire, Lily et James Potter ne sont pas mort et ils vivent avec leur fils Harry dans le manoir de la famille Potter qui est protégé par un Fidelitas dont Sirius Black est le Gardien du Secret. Voldemort est vivant mais il a l'apparence de Tom Riddle ( il est toujours le maître des Ténèbres et il a toujours ses yeux couleur charbon ardent).**

**Chapitre 1 :**

HAAAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!A TALEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Harry qui était dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Potter sursauta : il était toujours surpris de la voix puissante que sa mère pouvait prendre. Il soupira, reposa son livre et partit manger.

Alors? Demanda sévèrement sa mère .

Euh……. ****

Qu'est ce que tu faisait ENCOR dans la bibliothèque ?!! lâcha-t-elle hystérique.

Bin…….euh….je...euh...je lisait un livre sur ….euh…des sorts ! Tenta prudement Harry.

Quels sorts? Et puis pourquoi il faut que tu reste toujours cloîtré dan cette bibliothèque? Pourquoi tu ne joue pas dehors comme les autre garçon de ton age? Cet après midi il y avait le fils de Sirius. Tu la a penne salué ! Pourquoi?

Mais maman il faut que je travail ! Je rentre a Poudlard dans 6 mois ! Il faut que… que ..je sois le meilleur !

Mais pourquoi ? Ton père et moi ne t'avons jamais demandé sa ! Pourquoi tu veux toujours être le meilleur ? questionna Lily légèrement inquiète de l'esprit de son fils

Sa.. sa ne regarde que moi ! lâcha Harry en se remémorant la douleur qu'il avait subit fasse aux mangemorts il y a 3 ans. Il en eut les larme aux yeux.

Sa mère compris soudain mais un peut tard quelle avait poussait son fils un trop loin. Harry réagissait pareil quand on le questionné sur se qui s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Très vite ses parents avaient compris et cessé de le questionner la dessus.

Harry je suis désolé. Dit-elle peinée.

Mais Harry était déjà partit dans la bibliothèque où il repris, les yeux larmoyant, son livre sur les sorts de projections et de fixations aux murs ou au sol.

Ce soir la, Harry alla se coucher très satisfait de se qu'il avait appris. Il était aussi de très bonne humeur car demain il aurait sa baguette. La sienne pas celle de sa mère ou de son père, non, la sienne.

Harry

…..

Haryyyyyyyy !

….mhhmmm !

Harry on va acheter ta baguette !

Quoi ? a oui ! VITE ! cria Harry qui se leva brusquement.

Lily sourit maintenant que le jour de l'achat de la baguette était là, elle n'aurait plus d'argument pour lever son fils le matin.

Alors on y va ? dit Harry la sortant de ses pensé ?

oui, oui on y va. Lui répondit-elle

YES !!

Lily suivit son fils dans l'escalier souriant des pitreries de son fils. James les attendaient en ba des marches.

Papaaaaaaaaa…. Hurla Harry en se projetant dans les bras de son père.

Mr Potter, étant l'un des meilleurs aurors des royaumes unis n'était pas très présent cher lui et il était heureux que son fils ne lui en veuille pas.

Alors popa ta tué plein de mangemorts? T'as arrêté plein de méchant vampires ?

pfff non on a eu ……euhh…quelque problème ! répondit son père d'un ton las et peinné d'avoir encore perdu des amis.

…Alors on y va ? dit Lily pour remotiver son maris ?

oui, oui allons-y !

_portus !_murmura James en pointant sa baguette sur une vieille montre .

Aussitôt la famille Potter fut transporté sur le Chemin de Traverse ou il commencèrent (pour calmer la surexcitation de leur fils) à allé en direction du magasin de baguettes magiques Ollivender. Harry entra dans le magasin poussiéreux et en apparence vide de vie : comme si le temps si était arrêté. Il avança prudemment et se retourna pour demander a ses parents si s'était bien le bon magasin. Il s'aperçut alors que ses parents étaient restés sur le seuil du magasin et lui faisaient de grand signe d'encouragement. Harry s'approcha et appuya sur la sonnette posée sur le comptoir. Au son de la cloche un vieille homme surgi d'un des multiples rayons, bourrés a craqués de boite longes et fini, qui peuplé son magasin.

Mr Potter ! dit le vieillard après une longue minute de minutieuse observation.

Aussitôt une « foule » d'instruments diverses prirent des mesures. Au bout d'un moment les instruments allèrent se ranger derrière le comptoir. Comme si cela avait été un message, le vieil homme se projeta sur une échelle. L'échelle ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêté. « de la magie sûrement » pensa Harry

Avec un petit geste de l'homme l'échelle s'arrêta. L'homme était si loin dans le rayon que Harry eut du mal a la distingué.

Voyons voir. murmura le grand-père plus pour lui que pour Harry

L'échelle partit dans l'autre sens mais beaucoup plus rapidement.

Bois d'ébène, 29.69cm avec ventricule de dragon, maniable, parfaite pour l'enchantement et idéal pour l'attaque !

Alors qu'il avait a peine effleuré la baguette le comptoir vola a travers la pièce et s'écrasa sauvagement en renversant au passage 2 rayons entiers. Pendant un instant la pièce était remplie de baguettes qui volées un peut partout. Un court moment plus tard, plus rien ne bougeait. Puis Olivander se jeta sur Harry pour lui prendre la baguette des mains.

Sûrement pas ! marmonna-t-il légèrement outré.

Et ainsi s'enchaîné baguettes sur baguettes, mini ouragan sur explosions. Pendant une demi-heure Olivander lui passait et lui reprenait baguette sur baguette.

Rien, déclara-t-il , je suis désolé.

Harry sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Il savait parfaitement que certain fils ou fille de sorcier ne pouvait pratiquer la magie. Il tourna le dos a Olivander et partit en courant. Il passa devant ses parents sans les regarder.

Lily et James, eux, avait vu ce qui s'était passé dans le magasin et regardèrent avec tristesse leur fils sortir en pleurant du magasin. Ils essayèrent de lui parler mais il s'était éloigné. Lily rentra dans le magasin où Olivander réparait les dégâts provoqués par Harry.

Mrs Potter, dit-il en se retournant, le suis désolé pour lui. Je ne comprend pas, il est très puissant mais j'ai tout essayé. Même des baguettes étrangères dont je désapprouve pourtant certain élément comme les cheveux de vélanes mais rien n'a marché. Je suis désolé.

Lily partit sans un mots de plus, désolé pour son fils qui ne pourra jamais devenir un sorcier pratiquant la magie.

Harry s'était arrêté de pleuré car sa course folle l'avait beaucoup essoufflé. Il en profita pour regardé ou il était. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette partit du Chemin de Traverse. Sur un panneaux était marqué : _Allée des embrumes._ Il se souvint d'un jour ou sa mère lui avait dit que cette rue n'était pas sure pour les petit sorcier. _Sorcier_ ce mot résonna dans sa tète. Après tout pensa-t-il lui n'était pas sorcier. Seul les personne avec des pouvoirs magique était des sorciers mais lui… sa gorge se noua. Il étouffa un sanglot et repartit.

Une heure passa mais Harry n'arrivait pas a sortir de l'Allée des embrumes. Il était quelque peux effrayé mais sens plus.

Il s'arrêta devant un magasin pour demander sa route. Le magasin en question n'avait ni nom ni emblème. Harry ne chercha même pas a comprendre et entra. Les magasin était très propre mais assez sombre. Le petit brin se tenait maintenant dans une pièce plus longue que large. Il y avait de longues étagères contre les murs où se tenait des petites boites bien espacé, bien a leurs place. Le boutiquier devait être quelqu'un de très soigné.

Que veux tu ? gronda une voix au fond de la pièce.

Harry s'arracha de la contemplation qu'il apporté aux étagères et remarqua un homme, petit a l'allure jovial mais qui imposé le respect. L'homme lui a la vu du petit garçon se radouci un peut et demanda d'une voix plus amical.

Ah !! C'est pour Poudlard !

Et sans que Harry n'ait pu placer un mot, l'homme se précipita vers lui et commença a l'examiner. Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais l'homme l'arrêta net.

Vois-tu garçon, dit-il, ici je vend (illégalement bien sur) des baguettes magiques qui comportent quelques euuuut…spécialité dont je suis le seul fabriquant. Mais baguettes sont faites de bois, cela va de soit mais aussi de quelque touches supplémentaire, ajouté avec soin, de mon œuvre.

Et sans un mot de plus il partit vers l'étagère de droite. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Jamais mais alors jamais il n'avait entendu mentionné autres magasin de baguettes magiques en Grande Bretagne a par Olivander. L'homme revint avec une boite en bois sombre vernis. Il fit coulissé le couvercle de la boite et avec une extrême délicatesse pris une fine baguette marron, sombre, veiné d'argent avec sur le manche, gravé a même le bois, un magnifique dragon japonais qui s'enroulé tout autour.

Wouhaaaaaaa, s'exclama Harry en oubliant ses bonne manière que sa mère lui avait inculqué.

Et oui !! ria l'homme, c'est le genre de réaction qu'on tous mes client !

Qu'elle est belle !! s'exclama de nouveau Harry

Oui, dans mon magasin, je n'ai pas beaucoup de baguette mais au moins elle sont belle les mienne. Dit-il en accentuant la fin de la phrase.

Harry pensa aussitôt au fouillis qu'il y avait chez Olivander.

..Allé !! prend la ! dit l'homme quelque peux étonné de la réaction de son client.

Harry était gêné il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tenté de prendre la baguette mais il en serait doublement dessus si rien ne se passé.

Il se décida et pris la baguette. Soudain une agréable chaleur se répandit dans son corps et un magnifique dragon rouge s'échappa dans une gerbe d'étincelle. Le dragon s'éleva dans les air, cracha une gerbe de flamme et disparut.

Ce court intermède n'avait duré que quelque seconde a peine mais l'homme en face de Harry siffla entre les dent :

Très impressionnant !! siffla t-il a la fois extasié et a la fois songeur.

Qui été ce gamin? Que faisait-il chez lui? Toutes ces questions le firent réfléchirent un instant mais tout se dissipât lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux brillant de l'enfant : Harry était en train de pleuré. Il pleurait de bonheur, Harry Potter, Fils de 2 des plus célèbres aurors était un sorcier.

Petit ? demanda timidement l'homme.

Harry leva la tète et l'homme soupira, soulagé que l'enfant n'ait rien, en voyant que le petit brin pleurait de bonheur.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le vendeur.

C'est que.. que tout a l'heure aucune baguette ne ma choisis chez Olivander alors je pensait que…que…que j'étais pas un soucier, réussit-il a articulé entre deux sanglots.

Pfffffffff… Olivander…pfffffff quel honte de mettre un gamin dans cet état !

Puis l'homme devint soudain très sérieux.

Petit, ta baguette est faite d'écailles de Basilic broyées et de fois de chimère ! Si tu es un peux intelligent tu ne tant vanterais pas mais je te prévient ces…ingrédients sont prohibés par le ministère de la magie depuis 1793 alors surtout ne dit a personne ce quelle contient. Et surtout mais alors surtout ne dit jamais ou tu te l'ai procuré d'accord ?

Harry hocha positivement le tète

Bien la fiche technique de ta baguette est dans la boite. Elle te dira tout et ne pourra être lu que par toi. Bien maintenant veux-tu les option?Alors : la baguette coûte _ 242 gallions_

les option :

Option d'exclusivité: sa permet que personne d'autre ne puisse utilisé ta baguette même pour un sort puissant qui permet de révéler se quelle contient et encor moins un _prior incanto _: _147 gallions_ (sortilège très puissant et très chère car il faut une potion avec des ingrédients introuvables sur le marché)

Sort antiatraction : qui permet de ne pas se la faire bêtement piqué sa baguette si on l'a dans la poche où dans la main : _40 gallions_

Poche anti désarmement : fixée a l'avant bras elle vous permet de ne pas vous faire surprendre par un sort de désarmement alors que votre baguette é toujours rangée (d'un mouvement du poigné votre baguette se glisse dans votre main) : _30 gallions_

Alors? Que voulez vous? Demanda le boutiquier.

Je prends tout, dit Harry sur de lui.

Le vendeur ne fut pas surpris il avait l'habitude. Les pères ou les mères de ses client étaient tous fortunés et mettaient le prix a un article qui suivait un sorcier toute sa vie.

Alors que Harry prenait de l'argent dans le porte monnaie que lui avait confié sa mère et qui s'était alourdi depuis des années le vendeur pris une fine lame et entailla la bras de son client

Hey sa va pas ? hurla presque Harry

Mais c'est pour le sort d'exclusivité il me faut une goutte de ton sang! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

Harry régla les 449 gallions et partit, la bourse beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus légère mais plus heureux que jamais.

Il rejoignit ces parents qui inquiet fouillé de font en comble le Chemin de Traverse a la recherche de leur fils disparut depuis 2h. Quand elle le vit, Lily glapit et se dirigea part de grandes enjambées vers son fils, furieuse.

Où était tu passé, hurla-t-elle ton père et moi étions si inquiet!

Elle avait été si inquiète et son fils la regardé avec un sourire si heureux qu'elle mit toute sa force dan sa main. Elle amorça une gifle mais Harry fit un léger mouvement du poigné et sa baguette lui tomba dans la main. Lily elle n'avait rien vu et gifla son fils d'une force telle que celui si chancelle. Harry retrouva rapidement ses esprits et regarda sa mère avec des yeux a glacé le sang.

Cette violence lui avait fait revivre la souffrance qu'il avait enduré avec les mangemorts. Pourquoi, pourquoi sa mère n'était-elle pas contente pour lui qu'il ait une baguette, qu'il soit un sorcier ?

Lily recula d'un pas devant le regard de son fils. Au moment ou celui si leva le bras elle vit un magnifique baguette brune dans les main de son fils.

_Everte statum _!hurla Harry hors de lui

Le sort fila tellement vite que Lily ne put l'éviter. Les personnes qui avaient formés un petit cercle autour d'eux virent la mère du petit Potter, une des plus grande auror, se faire toucher de plein fouet par le son sort de son fils. La puissance du sort était tel que Lily fut projeté a 15m de l'endroit ou elle se trouvé quelque seconde plus tôt.

Harry lui avait rangé sa baguette dans sa pochette fixé a son avant bras et regardé sa mère se relevé avec un regard haineux. Plusieurs personnes qui croisèrent se regard frissonnèrent tellement il était puissant.

La jeune auror se releva avec difficulté : la puissance du sort l'avait complètement « cassé » .

Elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils. Sans qu'aucune parole ne sorte de sa bouche un jet de lumière blanche s'extirpa de sa baguette et fila sur son fils. Celui-ci reçut le sur en pleine poitrine mais ne broncha pas.

Lily ne comprenait pas !

_Stupéfix _! hurla-t-elle

En même temps qu'elle lançait son sort Harry avec un mouvement de poigné repris sa baguette.

_Campisius fortifica _! dit Harry personne n'entendit le sort.

Un mur bleu violet mais transparent apparut devant lui et le sort de stupéfaxion s'écrasa lamentablement dessus sans causé le moindre dommage.

Stupéfaite, Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas blessé son fils avec des sort plus puissant mais elle ne pouvait passé le mur avec des sort mineur.

Soudain un filé rouge attaqua Harry par derrière. Aussitôt il fut stupéfixé et plongea dans un sommeil magique.


End file.
